A Total Eclipse of the Universe
by CesarAcosta2000
Summary: It's years later for the gang as they have to deal with their own trials and tribulations as they raise their own children. Also, there are still enemies abound as Bella brings in a New World with Damien.


A Total Eclipse of the Universe

Movers and Shakers

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Rosalie:

It had been about five years since Bella had announced herself as a vampire, but also, Marcus had allowed that she take the title of Vampire Queen. Human society is an odd thing at best, but interestingly enough, she became a superstar overnight. So did Renesmee for that matter. Her songs were everywhere, and every teenage girl wanted to be a lot like her. Bella did allow for some aspects of her life to be a spectacle for public forum, while making sure that other things were glazed over. The old Volturi would've envied the amount of respect she commanded from human and vampire alike. The Vampire Academy she had proposed had now made Forks a jewel to behold in the states, like Los Angeles and New York. It was now a sprawling city-sized school, though a lot of the facilities were underground for the newcomers. Bella, herself, and Damien were the headmaster and head mistress while at the same time, conferring with the new Volturi about standards and practices for the school. Also, a lot of the homeless vampires came to our doorstep. At least four or five the first few days of opening, and then hundreds in the days that followed. All of us pitched in when building it, and Carlisle took to staying as the local doctor while Esme agreed to be the city planner for New Forks. Emmett took in a bunch of juggernauts to be his construction crew. Edward stayed with Becca, and is now working with Carlisle at New Forks Hospital. Alice is on and off with Damien's brother, and they argue endlessly. Jasper, well, he's continually building the army that Bella started as well, as well as Victoria. Though, since both have children, it is a little harder for both to keep track of their duties and balance in family lives.

5am

Bree:

I was just getting used to being able to sleep pretty well, but I knew what was coming. Oddly enough, our kids only accelerated in age until they were about four years of age, and then took hold of regular pace. Our daughter, Shayna, opened the door to our room as she called out, "Mom, Dad, are you awake?"

Adam whispered over, "Just pretend you're still asleep, and they'll go back to their room."

Shayne heard him, and ran into the room, "BODY SLAM!" He jumped onto Adam's back, making him grunt a little.

Adam turned to grab our son, under his arms, and boomed, "Nothing can prepare you for the Tickle Attack number 259!" He then pinned our son to the bed, and tickled his belly until our son was laughing uncontrollably. I nudged him so he wouldn't make him actually wet himself. My baby blew out a breath, and let our son go. Our daughter came up to me, asking, "Can we have breakfast now?"

I got out of bed, and picked her up, "Of course, you can. What do you want to eat?"

My daughter looked like she thought about it, and smiled, "Do you know how to make Ren's Star Shaped Pancakes?"

I smiled at that, "As a matter of fact, I do. I asked her about it one day because of that day she was babysitting you two, and told me how much you loved those."

Shane walked up beside me, asking, "Can I have mine with Banana and strawberry?"

Adam was walking with us now, "Sure, go pull out the fruit, kid."

They both cheered, and ran down the stairs, as Adam called out, "Hey, do not run down the stairs, kids. Don't want you falling down, now."

They slowed down halfway, both looking back at us, and giving us their good behavior smiles. Adam put his arm around my shoulder, muttering, "So, it begins."

I laughed then, "Yeah. Do you want star shaped pancakes too?"

He chuckled, "I'd prefer Bree shaped dessert."

I nudged him, "Too early in the morning for that."

Shane looked back, "Dad, what's that?"

Adam quickly shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about. Go get the fruit ready, sport."

7am

Rosalie:

Right now, I was handing Emmett his lunch as I prepared to go out myself. I was one of the on-call doctors at the hospital. Edward had just finished a forty-eight hour shift, while Becca was with Alice and Jane as they prepared an ensemble for everyone to attend a dinner that night. We were going to have dinner with the US Senate for our group to be recognized as a nation. Bella, Damien, Marcus, Huilen, and Charlie would be going to that. Emmett came over to me, arms around my waist.

"Thanks for the lunch bucket, babe. You got the kid all right? If you want, I can take him with me. A little hard work would do him good."

I laughed softly, "He's a teenager, Emmett. He wants to be with his friends for now."

He groaned at that, "I thought he'd want to hang out with us a little longer, you know? Damn, kids grow up fast. I mean, like literally."

I sighed, "I know. Well, now we know how Bella and Damien feel."

He looked outside now, seeing Ren on a billboard just outside our window, and she was smiling with her arms held out at her sides, like she was embracing everyone who came to her. I think she was the one who brought the newcomers to us. He asked, "I think she should probably tie the knot with that guy of hers by now. Don't you think?"

I shook my head, "Don't get started. She didn't tell him no, but she didn't say yes right way. She asked me what to do about it all, and the poor girl is just trying to figure out how to talk to Alec. He's not very happy with her, and they're arguing a lot because he's a little worried that she's just too wrapped up in being an idle."

Emmett looked like he was having a headache, "Aah, stop. I got it. They're havin' a hell of a time."

I smiled, "They're a couple. So, it'll take a while for them to get the hang of it."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I hope they work it out. He's a good kid."

I agreed, "I know, right? Anything is better than that Nahuel guy. He's been trying to wine and dine her despite her resounding 'NO' whenever he asks her out."

"I can see that. The dude's just creepy."

We also had a problem with our son, Devin. He was dating a girl from Forks High named Amelia, but she also had an older brother, who drank a lot. One night, he had gone with her to a party, but Devin couldn't go because he had to go to work with his father. I believe he had fallen hard enough for her that he might've brought her over as a hybrid, if he had the time. I also think he secretly blamed his father for what happened that night.

Amelia and her brother were both killed in a head on collision when her brother had swerved into opposite traffic to get ahead of a traffic jam. I guess Devin thought that if he had been there, he could've saved her. For now, though, he and Emmett seemed to butt heads a lot. It was sad because when Devin was younger, Emmett would always be carrying him on his shoulders as he sped through the forest, much to my dismay. Still, I could always hear Devin laughing as he and Emmett came home.

Now, Devin would sit in his room for hours at a time, and for a while, he didn't want to come out of his room. Finally, Emmett talked him into taking up a sport at school, and Devin took to it pretty well, but I could tell he was still struggling with nightmares about Amelia. We would both stay up nights, hoping our son would get some sleep. Still, after a year, Devin managed to get himself in order, but he still had a temper.

Devin was coming down now, with his Lacrosse equipment, and Emmett was shaking his head, "What's that?"

"I got practice today, dad."

"I thought you were coming down to the site with me today."

I nudged him in the side, "Emmett, let him go."

He took in a deep breath, "He's still got to get his reflexes down. If he overreacts, someone gets hurt."

Devin looked at him, "Dad, I can be careful."

Emmett crossed his arms, "Alright. Go to practice, but I want you at the site as soon as you're done. Get your homework done in a study hall while you're waiting for practice, and then just drive over to the site."

Devin seemed to light up, "You're letting me drive the truck, dad?"

Emmett handed him the keys, finally dropping them into our son's hand, "Be careful with her. One scratch her, and you're at the site all week."

Devin pumped his fist in the air, grabbing his stuff, "Thanks, Dad. I'm out."

I called over to him, "Devin Cullen, come back here and give your mom a kiss."

He came back over and kissed me on the cheek, and went out the door, "Bye mom, and thanks!"

I smiled at that, and we watched him leave, and I turned to Emmett, "You get done on the site as soon as possible, ok? I need you to be in a tux by seven tonight."

8am

Edward:

Clark was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast while Carlisle read the morning paper. I was taking a breather after the full two days I spent in the trauma ward and was going to take a shower. I was hoping Becca would be home, but she was already with Alice making sure all the gowns were ready for the family.

Clark looked over at Carlisle now, and asked, "Dad, can I come with you to the hospital?"

Carlisle took a moment to think about it, "It's rather hectic, Clark. I suppose you can, but what is it for?"

"Career day. I told my class I was thinking of being a doctor someday."

Carlisle nodded, "It's a very noble field, Clark. I'm sure you'll do well."

Clark was actually aging at a regular pace, like Adam and Bree's kids after going through an accelerated cycle through his first five years, and now physically twelve. Still, he was super smart, and at the top of his class. He was actually attending the regular morning classes for New Forks Academy, but he was on the last level of Junior high.

Clark turned to me, and asked, "So, what's it like to work in the trauma ward?"

I shook my head, "It's not pretty, Clark. You see a lot of-"

I heard Esme call my name, "Edward. Not on the table."

Clark smiled at her, "It's ok, mom. I was asking him for it."

She came over, and put a plate with ham and eggs in front of Clark, "Still, there's no need to talk of such things at the breakfast table."

I stood up, excusing myself, "Well, I'm going to crash until it's time for the dinner. So, have a good day at school, Clark. Esme, Carlisle, wake me around six, would you?"

Carlisle looked up from his paper, "Well, get all the rest you can, Edward. Don't want you falling asleep in your soup."

Esme seemed to giggle at that, "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry, Edward, but that was pretty funny."

I groaned, "Oh, haha. I fall asleep in my soup after an all night shift and no one lets me forget it."

"When was that again, Carlisle, dear?"

He chuckled now as I went to my room, and he went on, "I believe that was at the engagement dinner for Ren and Alec."

She laughed again, "Oh my goodness, that's right."

The laughs just kept coming as I went to my room, and just dropped. It didn't help that my room was very bright at this time of day. I pulled a blanket over my head, and heard no more.

10am

Jasper:

Our son, Collin, was much like Ren in his accelerated aging cycle. Fortunately, New Forks Academy asked no questions, especially since we were so close to the administrators. This was one of Bella's side projects while she handled so many other things on her plate.

I was watching Collin get ready as Heidi handed him his lunch, and trying to hurry him along, "I can't believe you overslept. You missed your first two classes!"

He was arguing, "Come on, mom. It's not like I'm failing. I'm like the top of my class right now."

I looked over at him, "Collin. Your uncle Damien was also very intelligent, and he still considered punctuality very important."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. I'd love to see Uncle Damien handle my load, and still not go nuts. Besides, I would think he'd have to be pretty sharp if he has to handle Aunt Bella. She's a piece of work."

Heidi scolded him, "You show your aunt and uncle respect tonight. Do you hear me, young man?"

He let out an exasperated breath, "Yes, ma'am. Dad, can I take the car?"

I shook my head, "I'm driving you over, and I'll be picking you up."

He smacked his lips, "C'mon, dad. Are you still mad at me about the Porsche? It was the other guy's fault."

I had to snap at him, "And who was going 70 within city limits?"

He looked down, muttering, "I said I wouldn't do it again."

I shrugged, "All the same. I'm dropping you off. Get your school bag ready, so we can leave."

He gave me a mock salute, "Yessir, Major."

I creased my brow at him, and growled, "Don't get smart with me, mister."

He toned down some, and muttered, "Yes sir."

As our son went to go get his bag, Heidi came over to me, "Do you really have to be so hard on him?"

I looked up at her, saying, "He can't be all arrogant like that. It looks bad on us, you know?"

She rubbed my shoulders, "He's a kid, Jasper. Just give him time."

I nodded, as I looked up to her, and pulled her in for a kiss. We stayed like that for a while, until we heard Collin clear his throat.

"Alright. I'm ready. Can we go now?"

I stood up, "Right. Also, mind your tone with me, boy."

He let out a breath, and followed me out, "Yes sir."

11am

Bella:

I had told Ramiel to gather as many loyalists to the arcs that she could, and I would be fully willing to back her up with our own group. I suppose she was out there, now, still gathering her forces.

For now, I was just content to be working in this office with my husband, as we both looked through the files for candidates that wanted to enter the school. So far, we had a student population of at least 15,000 students. Forks High was still where most people sent their kids, but our student body was comprised of people from all over the world. Also, those who chose to come to our school were also given treatment as Hybrids, and were able to fully enjoy being integrated into the general population of the city. They were so indistinguishable from the general population, but we were able to have regular trips from the dorms to the downtown area.

It was troublesome, though, to get certain government agencies from shutting us down. One reason why I was glad that Damien was around, since he had extensive knowledge of the law, was that he was able to determine whether or not certain complaints about the school were valid, or could be argued outside of court. Most times, those claims fell flat on their faces because politicians ran with anything that came their way, especially tabloids. In fact, there were several times that Damien allowed the free press to attend, or sit in some of the classes. My mom was also a big help in setting up the system, so she was on board with us in admin. It was just so overwhelming at first, but Damien knew I could handle it.

He threw a glance my way, "You ok? You've been looking over at me for a while."

I shrugged, walking over to him, and wrapping my arms around him, "Is something wrong with me looking your way?"

He laughed a bit, "No. It's just that you seem distracted. So, I was wondering if you might need my help with something."  
I smiled, "I got it. I know it was a lot of work to put this together, so I am sorry for just dropping this on you on short notice."

He reached up to take my hand, "It's fine. Whatever you want, you know I'll back you up, right?"

"Yeah…How soon do you think the angels will want to gather their forces?"

He thought about it, "I can't even tell. Gabriel is just itching for a fight, but I think Abel will drag this out as long as possible. He doesn't want to lose his seat of power."

"Can we fight someone that big?"

"If he comes to earth, he'll need a vessel. Also, it has to be someone that is willing to let him in. In order to do that, the Angel does have to show their intent before entering the human. Otherwise, it is deceit, and the host can kick the angel out, if they choose to."

"So, we're good for now, then?"

"For the moment, Bella. Look, let's just worry about today. We'll worry about that tomorrow when it comes."

I licked my lips, "Want to get some lunch?"

He stood up, taking my hand, "Sure. I'm buying. What would you like?"

12pm

Victoria:

Riley was walking with our son, Dean, around the base as I did an inspection of the barracks. I looked back at him, and smiled when I was sure everyone was busy at their tasks.

He grinned, "Golly, Ms. Victoria. You think their boots are shiny enough for you?"

I giggled, "Shut up, you." I went over to our son, and knelt by him, "How do you like where mommy works?"

Dean looked around, "This is where mommy works? This is cool!"

Riley chuckled at that, "More like this is where everyone works for mommy."

I gave Riley a light shove on the shoulder, and said, "You know what time it is?"

Dean pulled his longish red hair out of his face, and smiled, "Lunch time!"

I picked him up, and carried him over to the mess hall, "That's right. What do you want today?"

"Can I have the Salisbury steak?"

I thought about it, "Well, I'll see if I can get the chef to make one for you, ok?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Thanks, mommy."

Riley put his hand on his shoulder, "Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to take over the inspection?"

I smiled at him, "Would you mind?"

He shook his head, "Be glad too. I'll meet you over there."

2pm

Jessica:

Mike and I were actually helping Bella with the classes. We were just gym teachers, but it was a lot of fun. I was helping with the cheer squad while Mike was actually having fun with the Lacrosse team, and he was talking to Rosalie and Emmett's son at the moment.

Mike looked at Devin, "Listen to me, dude. This isn't just a YOU game. This is a team sport. That means you've got to be willing to play with everyone else."

Devin was looking all over the place, muttering, "Whatever, Coach Newton."

Mike snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You can't go in there with attitude, and not expect to get hit. If you can't control yourself, I can't use you. Got it?"

Devin shrugged, "Are you through?"

"That's it. You're benched for this game."

"Come on! I'm taking time out from the site to be here!"

Mike turned away, "Then go back there. I don't need your attitude out there. So, you straighten out, or leave."

Devin looked down, "Fine. I got it. Just let me in there."

Mike nodded, "Get in there."

Devin got in, and managed to hang in there until someone blindsided him with a stick. Dev turned right around and kicked him to the ground. Mike got out there, and pulled him off before he could do anything.

"That's it, Mister. You're off this field. Go on!"

Devin threw his stick down, and left the field.

When I called Rosalie, her first question was, "How's the other guy?"

I shrugged it off, "He's not badly hurt, but your son almost wanted to hit Mike. I think he's got a lot to work off."

She breathed heavily, "Tell me about it. I'll go talk to him. Thanks, Jess."

Rosalie:

When I got to the field, I saw Devin come up to the bleachers, as he looked over at me. My arms were crossed, as I asked him, "What happened today?"

He was walking away, "Nothing, alright?"

I sped ahead of him, and took his shoulder, "Listen, young man. I know you're missing your girlfriend. I'm sorry about what happened to her. No teenager should have to go through that. You have to get through this, though. I know it's not easy to hear, son, but Amelia's gone. I hurt for you so much."

I had my hand to his face, as he asked, "Why'd you have to bring that up, mom?"

I stroked my hand through his hair, "You have to get through this, son. I want you so much to feel better. Your dad, too."

He scoffed, "Dad just wants me to be like him."

I held his shoulder, "Not so long ago, that wasn't a bad thing. He's your father, and he does care about you. You have to know that."

He looked away, "Dad doesn't understand!"

I pulled his face to look at me, "Then, help him understand. Talk to him. You can't hold all this inside, baby. It's hurting you so much, and it hurts us to see you like this."

He simply hugged me, and I could feel him crying silently as I held him, trying to tell him everything would be ok. Part of me was having a hard time believing it, though.

He calmed down after a moment, and said, "I'm ok. I got Dad's truck, so I'm goin to the site. I'll see you later."

I reached up to muss his hair, "Do that. Just be careful on the road, ok? I'll go home now. I have to get ready for the dinner."

3pm

Jasper:

I picked Collin up, promptly at 3pm, as soon as I saw that his class ended. I saw one of his friends walk up to me now. He was a larger fellow, and he wore a thick pair of glasses.

"Are you Collin's father?"

I nodded, "So where is he?"

He looked around, "He's in the office right now. Our bio teacher thought he was cheating on a test."

I creased my brow, "Why would he think that?"

His friend was shaking his head, "The thing is, when the teacher accused him, Collin said he wouldn't need to cheat on any of his test, considering he was smarter than any of the faculty."

I nodded, "That sounds like him. I'll go talk to them. Thank you…"

"Steve. Steven Spencer."

I parked the car, and went in to see what trouble my son had gotten into this time.

5pm

Renesmee:

Alec was sitting on our couch, elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together, and watching me get ready for another performance. He was already dressed in a tux for the dinner, but he was looking around.

I turned to him as I put on some earrings that Alice had given me when we announced our engagement, and asked him, "What now?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just waiting for you, since you take forever. I guess what's his name doesn't mind."

I turned to him, "Are we really going to argue about this? I told him I wasn't interested like a thousand times."

He stood up, and ran his hands down my arms, soothing me, "I know. That didn't come out right. I just meant that I'm being a pain, and just said the first thing that came out of my mouth. Okay?"

I looked at him a moment, and then leaned on his shoulder, "I hate that we're fighting like this. I really don't want to, you know? I mean, I did say yes to you, after all."

He chuckled, "Yeah. Your parents hit the roof when we told them. I thought they were going to tear my head off."

I kissed him then, and told him, "They were just upset. Can you blame them? I'm their first daughter."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know. Your dad made it very clear that he'd be watching me."

I leaned on him now, "Again, I hate that we're arguing so much. I thought we'd be happy, like my parents."

He shushed me with a kiss, and held me close, "Well, come on, Ren. You and me are definitely not your mom and dad. Besides, we knew this was going to be hard, babe. I knew I still wanted to be with you. Still do."

I heard a knock on the door, and smiled as I went over to open it. My mom was there, not having changed at all since the day I was born, and asked, "Are you two ready or not?"

Alec smiled, and muttered, "Of course. We were just leaving."

My mom gave him a bit of a narrow-eyed look, and asked, "Well, glad to hear it, then. How's the engaged life?"

He opened his mouth, and I hugged my mom, "Why don't we get going, shall we?"

My father was also coming up to hug my mom from behind, and she definitely softened up, as he asked, "What is taking so long?"

I smiled at my dad, and he pulled me into an embrace, "Hi there, Ren. You haven't been around for a while."

I sighed, "I was in Italy for a month to do that concert in Voltera."

He hugged both of us to him now, "Well, it's good to have both my beautiful girls now."

My mom actually kissed him, and he let me go as I went over to Alec, and pulled him towards the door, as he protested, "Ah, no. No group hug for me."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled him with me, anyway, and said, "Dad, I think you owe someone else a bit of a hug."

My father shrugged, and put his arm around Alec, "Well, here you go then. I want you to take care of my daughter, got it?"

He nodded awkwardly as my father released him, and turned to leave with my mom as they went to the Impala. They had offered a limo, but my dad wouldn't hear of it because it was the car that grandpa gave him. My dad hadn't changed much either. He was still the same as he was when he would pick me up, or play chess with me. Well, except for the fact that he was taller now, at like 6'6. My mom hadn't changed so much, except for being a little more built topside, and she was a little taller, too.

Alec then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we followed my parents to their car. My mom did want to drive, though.

My father shook his head, "Are you kidding? We've been doing these dinners all week, and you've gotten pretty cranky every time."

She rolled her eyes, "I can still drive, you know? Tired doesn't mean-"

Dad opened the passenger door for my mom, "You're burnt out. You'd do the same if I were, too."

As she grudgingly nodded, Alec looked over to me, and smiled. I knew what he was thinking. Even this late in their marriage, they still got into it from time to time, and still got on each other's last nerve sometimes, but they loved each other just the same.

I leaned on his shoulder, and sighed, "I love you."

My dad looked at us through the rear-view mirror, "Don't get too serious back there, you two."

My mom nudged him, and after a moment, she leaned on his shoulder.

Alec simply replied, "We'll just be sitting back here, then. Non-serious."

They both looked back at us for a moment, and we all laughed hard as Alec looked between all of us, trying to figure out what was so funny, even as he laughed with us.

Alice:

6pm

When Rael arrived to pick me up, he was wearing another tuxedo besides the one I had picked out for him. I demanded, "Were you hanging out with Adam again?"

He nodded hesitantly, "Come on, babe. I was having a drink with the guys. You always wanted me to get along better with my brother. Here we are. Hell, we're having drinks together. That's got to be some kind of good sign, right?"

I walked up to him now, my arms around his neck, "You did promise we'd be able to play a little before dinner. Now we'll just have to wait."

He pulled me close, whispering, "I'll make it up to you, tonight. Promise."

I pulled away now, "Ok, don't make promises you can't keep. You know that's what almost broke us up last time."

He pulled me into a kiss, "Well, this is now. Besides, I learned how to mix some awesome drinks for tonight. You might know how to make dresses, but I am the expert on making drinks. I made this one called Wings of Adios, and it is like a hammer."

I shushed him putting my hand to his lips, telling him, "You can show me later."

He picked up the keys to the BMW I had gotten him for his birthday, on July 7th, and we went to his car. Ever the gentleman, he opened the door for me, and we went to the Senate dinner.

Continued….

Well, here's the first chapter of this story. I know it's going along slowly. Also, it just occurred to me that there won't be any kind of Reunion Twilight thing because none of them really change. So, I was thinking of writing something where there are some changes, and a few surprises.


End file.
